


Heartbeats

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for @rockitforknockit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

"Hey beautiful."

Tony's voice is bright, cheerful and utterly irritating for Rachel to hear. Of course, having been together, actually together, dating, for weeks it feels petty to tell him as much. Rachel stays silent instead, watching him come closer. 

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

Rachel is stunned to find that she's blinking back tears, Tony's fingers brush tears away from her cheek with tenderness and she smiles softly, leaning into Tony's touch. She had fought this for so damn long but she can't help loving Tony. Tony who looks at her as if she's the best thing he's ever seen, Tony who doesn't give a fuck that they used to be twins, literal twins, clones. Tony smiles slightly when her breath catches and she could swear she can hear the smile in his voice. 

"Nothing? You nearly cried Ice-Queen."

"Fuck you."

"If you like."

Rachel barely stifles her stunned laugh. 

"Jesus Tony..."

Tony smirks, shrugs and nudges her shoulder with his own. 

"C'mon, I'll take you home..."

 

Once home Rachel and Tony walk in silence, Tony's hand on her back, Rachel's own curved around his waist. They are silent when they settle on the sofa and Rachel turns to look at Tony, his eyes meeting her own with a look of such incredible tenderness that her breath catches again. She attempts to talk, falters then, before she can stop herself, leans to kiss him, softly but passionately. Tony barely stops his growl, pulling Rachel tightly into him, hand bunching in her hair to pull her closer. Rachel doesn't fight it, the kiss turns to slowly more, Tony smirking as he strips away all her clothes, noting how innocently she looks at him, his lips meeting hers again, fiercely. 

"Jesus Rach...."

"Don't you dare fucking stop."

"I won't."

And he didn't.


End file.
